Violet Hearts
by SomeoftheFame
Summary: Love will enter cloaked in friendship's name. (Revised 7/1/15)


**Disclaimer:** All credit for Naruto and its characters goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Hearts<strong>

_"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." -Anais Nin_

* * *

><p>Heels clicked against the tiled floor of a circular office as the Hokage's assistant entered. Shizune held a tray in her hands, which in turn held two cups. Her eyes instantly embraced the well-endowed Hokage, hard at work at behind her desk. Various papers and scrolls lay out in front of Tsunade who gripped a green pencil in her hand as she scrawled her signature across each of the documents.<p>

Shizune waited just inside the room by the door as a small pig trotted inside after her and made a beeline for the desk. With a smile Shizune pushed the door closed with her foot before she followed Tonton's lead. As she neared the desk she was greeted by Tsunade's scent being wafted into her face by the wind pushing through the open windows.

Just before reaching the desk Shizune allowed herself just one moment of pleasure. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, lacing her lungs with the husky floral scent of Tsunade's perfume. She wore the same fragrance each day, but its scent never dulled to Shizune.

As the aroma bloomed florets around Shizune's heart she opened her eyes and stood before the desk. She watched Tsunade at work, one hand slid papers and scrolls in front of her other hand that was posed to sign her name onto anything that came within range.

Following their return to Konohagakure, many shinobi had expressed their sympathy to Shizune for having to work under Tsunade, but it wasn't a position she would trade for anything. She admired Tsunade with all of her heart and working alongside her was the closest thing to a dream come true she'd ever experienced.

Tonton circled around the desk, emitting soft oinks when she passed either of the two women.

"Lady Tsunade, I brought you tea." Shizune said and held the tray out. "You've been working all morning, I thought maybe you'd want to take a break. We could talk for a bit if you like."

Tsunade kept her head down, her signing hand only pausing while she moved the next paper under it. "You know I don't like tea, Shizune, but you bring me a cup every day."

Shizune's smile faltered, before it returned to its usual watt. "It's good for you and I just want you to be around for as long as possible." her grip loosened on the tray as her plan was shot down. "We haven't talked about something other than business in a while."

"We can talk now, I'm not busy." She flicked her wrist off to the side as she slid a scroll in front of her, hovering the pencil lead over it as she read down a list.

"No, it's fine, it can wait." Shizune said and headed to the side of the room where she placed the tray down on top of a small stand. The sound of the fast wind outside caught her attention and she lifted her head to look out of the large windows behind Tsunade. "It's a beautiful day outside isn't it?"

"It's fine." Tsunade dropped her pencil down, to Shizune's excitement, but soon picked up a scroll to roll it back up and tie a string around it.

"Lady Tsunade, can I tell you something?" She felt heat rise into her forehead as she took a brave step towards the Hokage's desk.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I just want you to know that I don't regret working for you. I want to do this with you for as long as I can. I really wouldn't know what to do if you weren't around anymore, we have been together for so long."

Tsunade glanced up to Shizune and noticed the woman's gaze was fixed on the scenery behind her. "Shizune you're so young, you shouldn't say things like that. Even though you're past the marrying age you shouldn't count yourself out just yet." she said with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm sure there is someone who would like to settle down with you and start a family."

"But that's not what I want, not at all." Shizune said dimly and dropped her eyes to the floor. The future painted before her sent a spider of eerie chills up her spine. "I'm not really interested in having kids, but if I was, you're the only person I'd want to have a family with. But we're both women and, well, I don't need to say anything else."

"Shizune," Tsunade scooted back in towards her desk and laid her hand against it as she scribbled her name on another document. "thank you."

Shizune's eyes opened wide, it was rare to hear Tsunade give someone thanks for anything even if they deserved it. "Could I ask another question, Lady Tsunade?"

"The floor is yours." She dug her fingers under a stack up papers and flipped through some more at the bottom before signing off on another scroll.

"Why do you work so hard?" Shizune ended her question and before Tsunade could respond she continued to speak to clarify herself. "I understand you're the Hokage, but I asked around and even the Lord Hiruzen took time off to relax and mingle with the villagers."

"I work hard to keep people from pestering me about it. The harder I work the harder I'm allowed to play. Besides, you are usually the one who pesters me the most about working, why the change of heart?" Tsunade scooted back from her desk again and turned to the side. Bright sun rays shone through the windows in the office, displaying bright rectangles on the tile floor and over the desk.

"I didn't love you back then." There were no shy emotions that filled her heart now, she said what needed to be said and felt only relief.

"Love me huh? Define this love for me, Shizune." Tsunade held her pencil up and poked it in the air at Shizune before returning to write the last letter of her name on a scroll.

Heat rushed to Shizune's forehead and she fidgeted after being put on the spot. "I just mean that you're so inspirational by being so strong and independent. You're a role model, not only to women, but I believe that everyone could benefit from learning about your life. You work a lot, but it's for the right reasons, and you don't let the past affect you any longer. I know I've said it before, but you come off as intimidating at first, you sometimes seem cold and distant, but when someone takes him to break through all of that they find a beautiful person inside. That's why I love working with you so much; I think I may be one of the few people that's been able to seethe wonderful person inside." Shizune lifted her focus to the windows again as tears swelled on the brim of her eyes. "Every day I wake up excited to come in and spend the day with you, someone I'm proud to call my friend."

Tsunade placed her hands against desk and stood up, her chair scooting back and bumping against the wall behind it. Shizune shifted her gaze to her, afraid of upsetting her she stared at Tsunade with uncertainty.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I didn't mean to—"

Tsunade held up her hand and she turned to face the window, squinting as the sunlight caught her eyes of melted gold. "My brother, your uncle, Jiraiya, and hell even Orochimaru, they all have left me. But you," she turned her head only slightly, her bangs covering majority of her face as she spoke. "you are still here, and it seems no matter what I do you won't ever leave. I've had a rough life, you know that, and sometimes it is hard to want to get up and do this job all day long. I'd rather head out; grab some food, a few bottles of sake and head out to the slots for the day. But if I have to come here and be in charge, reading announcements and signing off on reports, then I'm glad I here with you, here with my best friend."

Shizune felt blood rush to her cheeks as her hands gripped the fabric of her robe and Tsunade's words replayed in her mind.

"Lady Tsunade."


End file.
